A crossing of paths
by Anikathepen
Summary: complete Jeff is supposedly dead until one day Matt and Amy recieve an interesting letter. I've rewritten most of it so it's just PG13 it used to be NC17 and I lost all my reviews! now rather short should take about 15mins to read
1. A shocking letter

Title: Twist of paths Author: Hattiemthepen Rating: PG-13 Summary: Everyone thinks that Jeff is dead following a six-month absence, then Matt receives an interesting letter. Authors note this is a replacement chapter to bring the rating down to an R. Old chapter still available under Chapter 1 (replacement) Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the following: WWF Any Characters Nescafe The moon Luxembourg Or the cheese industry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I love you" "I love you too, but now I have to kill you!" "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" "Boring!" yawned Matt who then started channel flicking. He finally came across an action film where a car was chasing a motorbike. "There!" He said triumphantly. "Much better". Amy tried to wrestle the remote off of him, claiming that she had been enjoying the slushy movie. A crash on screen caught their attention . The motorbike was now lying at the bottom of a lake, its rider mangled and bloody and quite obviously (He was nearly decapitated) dead. Amy gave a strangled sob and Matt quickly turned off the TV. A crash at the front door signified that the mail had arrived Matt got up at went to get it. Amy sat and tried to forget what she had just seen. Her mind drifted back to Jeff. Jeff had set off on his bike one morning and hadn't returned by evening. Matt had called the police and later, Jeff's bike was found, smashed at the bottom of a lake. No sign of Jeff. That was 6 months ago, he never turned up. Amy tried to shake Jeff from her thoughts as Matt carried the letters into the room. "OK, we've got two bills, a postcard from Chris and." Matt dropped the letters on the floor a just stared at the top one. Amy looked over at it.and fainted.  
  
Matt picked up Amy and laid her onto the sofa. He picked up the letter and started reading. Dear Matt, I don't know why I'm writing this, I've had 8 vodkas, which may have something to do with it, and it's probably just the booze talking. I need to talk to you, about things I couldn't ask in a letter. Can you phone me? 07759763694. Jeff Matt set the letter down, and reached for his cell phone. Then shook Amy awake and told her what had happened. With shaking hands, he dialled Jeff's number. 


	2. Australia

1.1 Chapter 2  
  
âE?Hello?âE? MattâEs voice shook as he spoke, âE?Jeff?âE?  
  
âE?Matt! You got my letter!âE?  
  
âE?Yeah turned up this morning.âE?  
  
âE?You better keep the call short Matt its long distance.âE?  
  
âE?What! Where are you then?âE? There was silence until Jeff muttered  
  
âE?AustraliaâE?  
  
âE?WHAT!âE?  
  
âE?Look we need to sort stuff out, if I send some plane tickets in the post will you come over?âE?  
  
âE?No, IâEll see if we can catch a plane tonight last minute. Where are you staying?âE?  
  
Jeff gave him the address and hung up, Matt turned to face Amy, still in shock.  
  
âE?Australia?âE? she whispered âE?I thought he was deadâE?  
  
âE?IâEve got to see him Amy, IâEll call Vince then weâEll head to the airport Okay?âE? Amy nodded stunned. She told Him sheâEd put some stuff together upstairs for their trip and walked upstairs leaving Matt to phone Vince  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
2 On the plane  
  
Matt looked at his watch, they has 12 hours more flying time yet. He clutched AmyâEs hand and she smiled. They shared a short kiss before dozing off, the next thing they knew the flight was over and people were getting off the plane.  
  
Matt grasped AmyâEs hand and gave her a nervous smile as they descended onto the ground.  
  
Looking wildly around for Jeff, Matt didnâEt actually notice him until He tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Matt spun around to face him.  
  
JeffâEs hair was blond and sun streaked and he had a deep tan, He wore a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt that read âE~Kiss me, IâEm a surferâE. He smiled at them and he and Matt hugged. After some more hugs and after everyone had said âE?I missed you so much Jeff led them back to his home. 


	3. Wedding bells

1 Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Jeff was staying at a small house near the beach, which he said he shared with a friend. He said he was going to get some pizza for dinner and disappeared out leaving Matt and Amy alone.  
  
"He seems happy" remarked Amy  
  
"Yeah" agreed Matt.  
  
"What about you Matt?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"It must be a shock"  
  
"I'm exhausted!"  
  
"Let's" go upstairs." Suggested Amy. They went upstairs and both collapsed on the bed, exhausted.  
  
10 mins later  
  
Amy heard the downstairs door click open.  
  
"Matt? I think Jeff's home"  
  
They heard a voice from downstairs.  
  
"I got pepperoni, is that okay guys?"  
  
Matt and Amy headed back downstairs. Over Pizza they asked Jeff what had happened  
  
"I was stressed out guys, I had a heroin addiction and I'd thought about committing suicide. I had to get away. I faked my own death and came here. I've been here ever since guys, I'm just the same, just a lot happier"  
  
Matt and Amy listened in shock; they didn't have a clue how unhappy Jeff had been. That night as Matt and Amy curled up in the spare room Jeff slipped out again.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Matt awoke at two am hearing voices from downstairs, suspecting burglars he picked up the plank used to wedge open the window and headed downstairs.  
  
He burst in the door and saw Jeff in a lip-lock with a girl he'd never seen before. Jeff caught his eye and spun the girl around to face Matt.  
  
"Hey Matt," he said "meet the wife" 


	4. Nikki

Chapter 4  
  
Author: Ok this is a replacement chapter. When Fanfiction.net took down NC- 17s I lost my story! (Boohoo) I couldn't find chapter 4 anywhere so here it is again.  
  
"Wife?" said Matt in utter disbelief.  
  
"Well, fioncee actually. The weddings on Tuesday next week." Jeff answered still not noticing the expression on Matt's face.  
  
"Oh" Said Matt "Great..Amy?" Amy was glaring at the girl with Jeff with a look of pure hatred on her face.  
  
Amy snapped her attention to Matt. "Yeah"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
The Girl stepped forward.  
  
"Hi," she said "I'm Nikki, but then again" she looked at Amy "some of you already know that."  
  
Jeff and Matt looked confused but Amy stepped towards Nikki.  
  
"Yes, I remember you VERY well"  
  
Matt and Jeff flinched at her tone of voice but Nikki was unfazed.  
  
"See, I'm sure we'll get along fine." Nikki grinned evily before turning to Jeff. "I'm off to bed, see ya in a few."  
  
Jeff smiled dazedly.  
  
"Well!" he said "what do you think."  
  
**************  
  
2 hours later  
  
*************  
  
Amy couldn't sleep.  
  
She couldn't let that bitch get Jeff.  
  
She grabbed her pillow and headed into Nikki and Jeff's room.  
  
"It ends tonight. Sis" 


	5. Murder

1 Chapter 5  
  
Thanks 2 everyone who reviewed, love you all!  
  
I haven't come into fortune since last time so I still own nothing.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Amy shoved her pillow down as hard as she could, her cold laugh ringing out. Finally she was taking that bitch out of her life. Nikki struggled, she tried to hit out at her attacker but instead she caught Jeff hard on the chest, waking him up.  
  
"Nikki! What was that f..." he stopped as he caught sight of Amy. "What the!"  
  
Jeff grabbed Amy around the waist and pulled her away from Nikki. Nikki pushed the pillow off her face. Her hair was messed and her face was red. Matt ran in to see what was going on and was startled to see Amy, red faced and screaming, struggling in Jeff's grasp.  
  
"What is going on in here?" yelled Matt. Everybody froze and looked at each other. Finally, Nikki spoke.  
  
"Amy tried to kill me" she whispered. Matt turned to Amy.  
  
"Is this true?" asked Matt in a shocked voice.  
  
"She deserved it" screamed Amy  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Matt  
  
"I haven't done anything to you!" cried Nikki.  
  
"S'ok baby, we believe you" said Jeff. Matt nodded in agreement. Amy started crying.  
  
"You can't you can't. She's lying she'll kill me!"  
  
"You're the only one who tries stuff like that. "You're a proper little nutter aren't you; trying to kill me and then blubbering like some baby, you're the one who's a threat to you Amy, I've always known that." Nikki retorted. Amy cried harder. Matt and Jeff were to confused to notice Nikki's slip up. Saying that she'd always thought Amy was mad. "What if she tries something like that again. She's a psychopath!"  
  
"Let's just go back to sleep" said Matt. " we can work something out in the morning, ok?" Everyone nodded. Amy was still crying. Nikki was still glaring at her but everyone went back to bed and to sleep except Nikki.  
  
"So, you think you can kill me do you? I'll show you how very stupid you are Amy. I was willing to forgive and forget but this changes everything."Nikki crept down to the kitchen and searched for something. Picking up a carving knife, she headed back upstairs.  
  
Ok its kinda short and youâEll have to wait until next time to find out Amy and Nikki's dark secret. And if you want to know. ¦well lets just say I need 5 reviews on this chapter before I post the next one so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Promise

Chapter 6  
  
Nikki held the knife out in front of her, watching the moonlight glint off it. She then turned to look at Amy who was still asleep. She looked from the knife to Amy and then back again, considering what to do.  
  
âE?Say gâEnight sisâE? she whispered and went to plunge the knife down. She couldnâEt do it. She and Amy may be enemies but also sisters and she couldnâEt kill her. Instead she roughly shook her awake. Amy looked up, bleary eyed and sleepy. Her pupils dilated in fear when she saw Nikki looking at her.  
  
âE?Are you going to kill me?âE? she whispered  
  
âE?âE~Course not stupidâE? replied Nikki putting the carving knife down, glad that Amy hadnâEt seen it. âE?IâEm here to talk to you. Get up weâEll go for a walk.âE?  
  
Amy put her dressing gown on and they headed out of the door. They walked barefoot along the veranda.  
  
âE?So, what do you want with my Jeffy then sis?âE? Asked Nikki.  
  
âE?HeâEs not yours. And donâEt call him Jeffy.âE?  
  
âE?I couldnâEt believe it when you turned up. I knew Jeffy had invited some family but whatâEs the chance of his family being, well my familyâE? Said Nikki. Amy nodded.  
  
âE?IâEm sorry about earlier NikkiâE? Nikki shrugged, Not wanting to say it was OK or forgiven as it was neither.  
  
âE?Do you still hate me for theâE¦you knowâE¦that thing?âE?  
  
âE?Say it Nikki. Deceit? Suicide? Ruining my life?âE?  
  
âE?Yeah thatâE?  
  
âE?That?âE?  
  
âE?YeahâE?  
  
âE?YeahâE?  
  
âE?OhâE?  
  
âE?Will you ever forgive me?âE?  
  
âE?Let me thinkâE¦errâE¦ NO!âE?  
  
âE?I didnâEt mean to, well I did but I didnâEt know what was going to happen alright!âE?  
  
âE?You called me a murderer earlierâE?  
  
âE?You called me oneâE?  
  
âE?You are oneâE?  
  
âE?I told you I didnâEt know it was going to happen!âE?  
  
âE?OK then. Not murder. Manslaughter.âE?  
  
âE?Shut upâE? screamed Nikki.  
  
A door slammed back at the house and Jeff came over to them.  
  
âE?WhatâEs going on?âE? he asked. The girls looked at each other.  
  
âE?NothingâE? Said Nikki who then walked back to the house.  
  
Jeff turned to go too but Amy stopped him.  
  
âE?Wait JeffâE? she said, âE?thereâEs something that you should know. YouâEre marrying a murderer!âE?  
  
Dum Dum Duuuuuuuuuum. Nikki is a murderer, who did she kill, youâEll find out in chapter 7. 


	7. noone

Chapter 8  
  
Thankyou to coyote-Baybe who sent me 7 reviews. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. If you want me to review one of your stories just say so.  
  
(((  
  
âE?murdererâE? Jeff whispered  
  
âE?Yes, murdererâE?  
  
âE?No, Nikki wouldnâEt do thatâE?  
  
âE?Jeff IâEm only trying to help you,âE?  
  
âE?No youâEre trying to break us upâE?  
  
âE?Jeff, you know I wouldnâEt do thatâE?  
  
âE?Since you came here I donâEt think I know you at all. youâEre acting so weirdâE?  
  
Amy realised how weird she had been acting. The crying, the attacks on Nikki, how she hadnâEt told anyone their history. It was no wonder everyone thought she was acting weird.  
  
âE?You donâEt understandâE? she said  
  
âE?No, I donâEt either. Just leave me and Nikki alone.âE?  
  
Amy walked off, depressed. Her attempt to warn Jeff of her evil sister had failed completely. She had to do something but didnâEt know what.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Jeff had related to Nikki what Amy had said.  
  
âE?That BitchâE? Yelled Nikki âE?that absolute bitch, she is gonna PAY for thatâE?  
  
âE?Cool it NikkiâE? Said Jeff  
  
âE?Cool it? SheâEs trying to break us upâE?  
  
âE?well sheâEs not going toâE?  
  
Jeff pushed the straps of her top back and started kissing her neck. âE?I love youâE?  
  
Ok its kinda short but I have GCSEs to do people. More soon ok! 


	8. sand

Chapter 9  
  
  
  
âE?Mmm JeffâE? Nikki laid her head against JeffâEs warm chest and sighed. âE?That was greatâE?  
  
âE?Uh-huhâE? Jeff mumbled. âE?I think we should get dressed nowâE?  
  
âE?Oh ya think?âE? Nikki said as she pulled on her jeans and headed downstairs. Matt and Amy were there eating breakfast. Matt said âE~HiâE but Amy ignored her completely, earning herself a dirty look.  
  
Remembering the events of the night before she opened the cupboard and puled out her bottle of morning after pills then smiled to herself and replaced it, a plan forming in her mind. She knew exactly how to stop Amy taking Jeff away from her.  
  
She then turned and went out of the door for a walk.  
  
Amy glared after Nikki, an expression of pure hatred on her face. Matt reached across the table and took her hands in his. He stared into her eyes and gave her a gentle smile.  
  
âE?Amy, I want to talk to you about something.âE? Amy looked at him and smiled.  
  
âE?What is it MattâE?  
  
âE?Well this isnâEt easy to say for me so IâEll just come out and say it, Amy, baby, for months now weâEve just been skating around each other, you mean a lot to me Amy and I want us to be together, officially, not just what weâEve been doing. I mean we have good sex but thatâEs not what important to me Ames, whatâEs important to me is youâE?  
  
Amy smiled; she loved Matt with all her heart and had dreamed of this for years. She leaned across the table to kiss him. For a few seconds, in that kiss she forgot her troubles with Nikki and Jeff. She felt happy, normal again for the first time since Jeff disappeared. When the kiss broke and she pulled away she said to Matt.  
  
âE?You donâEt know how long IâEve wanted to hear that Matt. I always loved you but after Jeff disappeared I was scared to get close to anybody.âE?  
  
They both stood up and walked over to each other and shared another passionate kiss. Matt slipped his arms around Amy pulling her closer to him, the kiss deepened until they broke apart gasping for air. Amy clung to Matt as he whispered that he loved her. Amy wondered if Nikki really loved Jeff, like she did Matt. She felt she would do anything to keep him and wondered if thatâEs what Nikki felt about Jeff. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she whispered back to Matt.  
  
âE?I love you tooâE?  
  
  
  
Author: There! Its still short but IâEm really busy with revision so there will be lots after exams, we are about halfway through the story now so be patient.  
  
You review = I write 


	9. DANGER

Author: what's the matter? Why aren't you REVIEWING?  
  
"Alright" stormed Vince. "You have 30 seconds to convince me not to kill you here and now." "Vince, please!" Matt pleaded. "Whatever Jeff's done it's not worth this!" "I'll apologise to Steph, why're you so upset about me annoying her anyway." Jeff added. Vince looked towards Jeff in utmost fury. "You don't even KNOW do you!" he yelled. "You think this is because Stephanie is mad at you!" Jeff looked confused. "Stephanie isn't MAD she's DEAD! She committed SUICIDE soon after you told her you weren't interested in her! You KILLED her!" "Wait a sec, are you sure that's the reason Vince, I mean it doesn't seem that big a deal and." "DON'T YOU TRY TO REASON WITH ME YOU BASTARD!" roared Vince "Vince, Stephanie is a junkie, everyone knows that." "You're lying!" Vince yelled, practically purple. "It was the drugs that killed her, not me!" "You're a fucking LIAR!" "No Vince, I'm not. I gave her the drugs. I never thought they'd kill her, it was just once. She got addicted." Matt looked at Jeff. "Anything else?" "What?" "Jeff, I've heard the 'Full story' about eight times now and I'm sick of it. Tell me the truth, do you know what 'Truth' means Jeff?" "Matt, Please I hardly know the truth myself." Vince looked at Jeff, "Full story, NOW!" "Stephanie saw me and Adam taking LSD at a party. It was just once we weren't addicts or anything. It was with transfers, she didn't know what they were. She came up and demanded one. I tried to tell her what they were but she wouldn't listen so I gave her one. I was high myself, otherwise I wouldn't have. She got addicted after that and one time she made a pass at me while she was high. I said 'no' and she over reacted. The drugs were getting her down so I guess that's why she topped herself." Vince was silent for a few seconds before saying. "OK I should blame her for the drugs. But I blame YOU!" The car came to a stop a Brisco and Patterson dragged Matt and Jeff out of the car. They were at the top a cliff by the sea. "Sorry you had to get in the crossfire Matthew. But if you tell anyone I committed murder I'd be ruined so I have to kill you too." Matt looked at them in horror. "Please god help me." He whispered. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 10 mins earlier ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Amy peeked her head around the door to she the situation, scared, she hid and watched. She watched in horror as Matt and Jeff were dragged to the car and watched as it drove off. Just at that moment the door swung open and Nikki walked in. "Where's Jeff?" she said as a greeting. Amy related to her what she had just seen and Nikki's eyes turned icy. "Come on" she said, she turned and walked out to the garage. There was a motorbike there and they both climbed onto it. "Which way did they go?" asked Nikki "Why should I tell you?" Said Amy stubbornly. Nikki turned to her and took a deep breath. "Amy I'm sorry OK, I know you think I meant to kill mom and dad but I didn't know they were in the house." "Why'd you burn it down then?" "Insurance money after dad went bankrupt!" "I'm sorry too. Even after all that's happened you're still my sister and I love you." They hugged and Nikki started crying. "I love you too" she sobbed. She stopped crying suddenly. "Oh god what's happening to Matt and Jeff while we're standing around hugging." "Oh crap! Good point" Nikki revved up the bike and they sped off. "How'd you know where they're going!" asked Amy "Call it intuition sis" Nikki replied as she headed up a road marked 'Falcon cliffs' ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Author Ok I'll leave it there and finish it later 


	10. Speeding

Chapter 10  
  
I SAID REVIEW PEOPLE SO REVIEW!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Miss Dumas?" "Yes doctor?" "We have the results of your test back, it proves positive. Congratulations, you're pregnant." "Oh my gosh.wow." Nikki tried to act shocked. "Thankyou doctor." She said. I'll see you next week. Nikki walked out of the surgery calmly but punched the air and yelled 'YES' as soon as she was outside. Jeff wouldn't leave her now she was pregnant with his child, she was sure. Now all she had to do was to get rid of Amy.  
  
*** "So when is the wedding again?" asked Matt "10 days 4hours and 45 minutes" announced Jeff Matt looked at him. "You're keeping a countdown?" he asked. "Yep."  
  
"It must be important to you." "Yeah." "I still don't get it Jeff, you never said anything about leaving. We think you're dead, then you just.appear like this. Getting married. Happy." "Matt, do you want to know the real reason I disappeared?" "Real reason?" Matt queried. Jeff nodded. "Vince wanted me out. We had.personal problems. Stephanie, to be precise." "Jeff? You hate Stephanie!" "That's the problem, she didn't hate ME!" "Uh-oh" "Yep, I seriously pissed off daddy's little girl. I seriously pissed off Vince too. He got so pissed off he hired a gang of guys to get rid of me. Kill me. They chased me down to the lake so I abandoned my bike and pushed it into the water so they thought I was dead. Then I made a run for it. Vince swore he'd kill me so I came here where he couldn't get to me." "Oh Jeff, I wish you'd told me!" "I know, then you wouldn't have felt so guilty." "No Jeff, then I wouldn't have phoned Vince and asked him to your wedding." "You did what!" ''''''''' Amy sat outside on the steps when she heard a car pull up. She saw Vince McMahon, Pat Patterson and Gerard Brisco climb out of it and head up to the house. Curious, she followed. '''''''''''''''' The door blasted open and the three men walked into the kitchen where Matt and Jeff where still talking. Patterson pulled a gun and pointed it at Jeff's chest. "Put 'em up Hardy" He growled. "What the hell is going on?" demanded Matt. Patterson raised the gun and shot a bullet into the air. Silenced reigned. Patterson pointed the gun at Jeff and said. "Get in the car!"  
  
  
  
Author: Ha! How's that for a twist! Nikki is pregnant and Jeff is hunted. What a mess. 


	11. The whole truth

Chapter 12  
  
Author: I have sworn to finish all my existing fics by January 1st 2003 so here is the next chapter of A crossing of paths.  
  
"Vince, I know you're mad but.."  
  
"SHUT UP HARDY" Matt sighed.  
  
"Vince, I.."  
  
"Shut up!" Vince pulled the trigger and shot Matt in the shoulder.  
  
"MATT!" Jeff yelled. Vince turned the gun on him.  
  
"Get in the car!"  
  
Brisco and Patterson grabbed hold of Jeff and forced him into the backseat of the car and then drove away leaving Matt on top of the cliff.  
  
*************  
  
Nikki's Motorcycle drove up to the top of falcon cliffs. She and Amy climbed off and looked around desperately for Matt and Jeff. They couldn't see them Amy turned to Nikki panicking.  
  
"You've got the wrong place you must've." She screamed "You're wrong!"  
  
"Shhhh!" snapped Nikki, "I think I can hear something!"  
  
They both listened hard and finally heard a groan coming from the other side of a pile of rocks. Amy rushed around to see what it was. She saw Matt lying on the floor, clutching his shoulder which was bleeding profusely. She ran to him and held his face to her chest. He muttered something.  
  
"Amy? Amy I love you."  
  
"Matt, Matt, please don't die I couldn't live without you I love you."  
  
Nikki dialled for an ambulance, which arrived soon after. Amy went with Matt to the Hospital, leaving Nikki alone on the cliff top.  
  
"Where else would they go?" she thought. Then an idea came to her. "They'd take him back! To America! No one would ever look there! The airport? No, a billionaire would have his own plane. Where'd you keep a plane around here though? Big wide open space. OF COURSE!  
  
Climbing back on her bike, Nikki drove off toward the disused shooting range by the beach.  
  
***********  
  
Ok I know that was mega short but we're nearing the end now. Toodles! 


	12. Showdown

Author: This is the second to last chapter. This one is really the end. The next chapter is really the conclusion.  
  
**********  
  
"Matt? How are you feeling?" Amy smiled. They were in Nightingale's Hospital. Matt sat up to see her.  
  
"Amy!" he cried! They embraced.  
  
"How's your shoulder?" She asked indicating the sling on his Left arm.  
  
"painful. Where's Nikki?  
  
"Looking for Jeff. I don't know I was kind of in a state when we found you." Matt wrapped his right arm around her waist and kissed her.  
  
"I guess all we can do is wait and see." He said. They both fell into silence.  
  
***********  
  
Staring out of the tinted window best he could Jeff caught sight of a huge plane in a field. 'What?' he thought. He was even more confused when they turned into the field and Brisco pushed him out of the car. They headed up to the plane before being distracted by a yell.  
  
"Stop!" Jeff turned to see Nikki, with four policemen, running towards them. Vince looked stunned.  
  
"Hand's up!" yelled one policeman, wielding a gun. Vince surrendered. Jeff ran to Nikki and they embraced. Vince broke down.  
  
"I'm sorry Stephanie he yelled. "I'm sorry!" The police led him away. He didn't resist. Jeff pressed his lips to Nikki's.  
  
"I love you!" He said "It's all Ok now."  
  
***************  
  
"Jeff!" Yelled Matt when they walked into the hospital! "You're alive!"  
  
Amy and Nikki hugged. Glad to see each other.  
  
Amy touched a cut on Nikki's forehead.  
  
"I hope that heals up in time for the wedding!" she said.  
  
"1 week to go" squealed Nikki "Oh and Amy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you be my Maid of honour?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
****************  
  
Author: Ok stay tuned for the wedding everybody! 


	13. The End

Author: The end!!!!!!!!  
  
*******************  
  
The wedding  
  
******************  
  
"you may now kiss the bride"  
  
"Oh I plan to!" announced Jeff, he then pressed his lips against Nikki's and everyone cheered.  
  
Matt put his good arm around Amy and they watched as the new Mr. And Mrs. Jeff Hardy walked back down the aisle.  
  
"They look happy! He said.  
  
"I know, they deserve it!" Matt laughed.  
  
"You bet!"  
  
**************  
  
1 week later  
  
**************  
  
"I can't believe you guys are going back to America!" cried Nikki. "I'm gonna miss you all SO much!"  
  
Jeff grinned. "You'll still have me, I'm not going anywhere!" Nikki hugged him.  
  
"Never?" she asked.  
  
"Never!" he confirmed. They embraced. Matt and Amy smiled. Then Matt spoke.  
  
"Why don't you come with us?" Nikki looked confused.  
  
"Who? Both of us?" she asked. Matt nodded.  
  
"Nikki could get a job as a valet or something and now Shane's in charge I'm sure Jeff will be let back in. What do you think?"  
  
Nikki and Jeff exchanged glances.  
  
"let's do it!"  
  
*********************  
  
Let's fast forward to four months later. Vince was finally let out of the mental institution he had gone into after suffering a nervous breakdown. He still wasn't mentally competent though, and probably never would be again. Because of this, Shane was in full charge of the company.  
  
Jeff was let back in and Nikki did find work as his valet. However she may have to quit soon because; She's pregnant! Four months and with a healthy baby girl! She and Jeff are still happily married as are Matt and Amy and all looks set for a happy ending!  
  
********************** 


End file.
